Flexible versions of products and components that are traditionally rigid in nature are being conceptualized for new applications. For example, flexible electronic devices can provide thin, lightweight and flexible properties that offer opportunities for new applications including curved displays and wearable devices. Many of these flexible electronic devices incorporate flexible substrates for holding and mounting the electronic components of these devices. Metal foils have some advantages including thermal stability and chemical resistance, but suffer from high cost and a lack of optical transparency. Polymeric foils have some advantages including low cost and impact resistance, but suffer from marginal optical transparency, lack of thermal stability, limited hermeticity and cyclic fatigue performance.
Some of these electronic devices also can make use of flexible displays. Optical transparency and thermal stability are often important properties for flexible display applications. In addition, flexible displays should have high fatigue and puncture resistance, including resistance to failure at small bend radii, particularly for flexible displays that have touch screen functionality and/or can be folded. Further, flexible displays should be easy to bend and fold by the consumer, depending on the intended application for the display.
Some flexible glass and glass-containing materials offer many of the needed properties for flexible and foldable substrate and display applications. However, efforts to harness glass materials for these applications have been largely unsuccessful to date. Generally, glass substrates can be manufactured to very low thickness levels (<25 μm) to achieve smaller and smaller bend radii. These “thin” glass substrates suffer from limited puncture resistance. At the same time, thicker glass substrates (>150 μm) can be fabricated with better puncture resistance, but these substrates lack suitable fatigue resistance and mechanical reliability upon bending.
Further, as these flexible glass materials are employed as cover elements in modules that also contain electronic components (e.g., thin film transistors (“TFTs”), touch sensors, etc.), additional layers (e.g., polymeric electronic device panels) and adhesives (e.g., epoxies, optically clear adhesives (“OCAs”)), interactions between these various components and elements can lead to increasingly complex stress states that exist during use of the module within an end product, e.g., an electronic display device. These complex stress states can lead to increased stress levels and/or stress concentration factors experienced by the cover elements. As such, these cover elements can be susceptible to cohesive and/or delamination failure modes within the module. Further, these complex interactions can lead to increased bending forces required to bend and fold the cover element by the consumer.
Thus, there is a need for flexible, glass-containing materials and module designs that employ these materials for use in various electronic device applications, particularly for flexible electronic display device applications, and more particularly for foldable display device applications.